You'll Thank Me Later
by chalantness
Summary: for gigglegirl. Prompt: Megan has been hinting at wanting to have sex, but it's Conner's first time so he asks Artemis about what to do, and things get carried away. / Sex is just one of those things you learn from experience, unless it's like, in your genetics to be really great at it.


**Title: **_You'll Thank Me Later  
_**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 5,100+  
**Characters:** Conner/Artemis with established Conner/M'gann and Wally/Artemis  
**Summary:** Sex is just one of those things you learn from experience, unless it's like, in your genetics to be really great at it.  
**Prompt:** Megan has been hinting at wanting to have sex, but it's Conner's first time so he asks Artemis about what to do, and things get carried away.  
**Kinks:** first times; friends with benefits; oral; talking and communication issues (talking during sex)

**For:** gigglegirl. This was dangerously close to something that would go on my 'I Won't Write' list, but the temptation to try it out was too great ;)

**You'll Thank Me Later**

It'd be hilarious how nervous Conner looks to be in her house if she wasn't busy wondering _why_ he's here at all.

(Well, no. It's still pretty hilarious.)

But _he_ was the one who wanted to talk with her in private and insisted that it couldn't be at the Cave, and when Artemis told him over the phone that she's home alone because her mom's out with friends and won't be back until late, he said that it was perfect. She doesn't know why his behavior now is telling her otherwise.

His shoulders have been tense ever since he walked in and he scans the house almost every thirty seconds. She supposes that could be blamed on his super-hearing picking up little things that she can't, but that still means he's paranoid about _something_.

Her first instinct is to just ask what's going on.

But then she thinks about what her mom would do to get people to relax, and that usually involves food and drinks and a lot of soothing talk.

Artemis has no idea if Conner will freak on her or just shut her out and call this meeting of theirs off if she demands answers, and she's curious enough to try and be patient with him right now. So she pours some hot chocolate into a mug, puts a few cookies on a plate and sets everything in front of him on the table before pulling up a chair for herself.

He just blinks at it, and she sits and resists the urge to roll her eyes. Usually this whole brooding, man-of-few-words silence of his is endearing, or at least amusing, but right now it's kind of really irritating her.

"Don't worry. I don't think they're poisoned," she teases.

He arches an eyebrow.

She frowns. "You know, Megan isn't the only one who knows how to make cookies."

The corner of his mouth twitches into a smirk, and she gives a little smile because at least they're getting somewhere now. She and Conner may not talk often, but it's never been awkward between them before and it makes her all the more curious to find out just what's bugging him.

She picks up a cookie when he does, because she's pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do to help put people at ease. Well, that and because she's hungry. They chew in silence for a few minutes and she feels herself just itching to ask him, so she pushes the last bite past her lips to keep from demanding for an explanation.

As she's licking the smudged chocolate off of her thumb, she hears Conner swallow and he's just staring at her lips. She wonders if there're crumbs or something still there, so she slides her tongue over her lips tentatively and when their eyes meet, he actually looks kind of embarrassed and looks away as he shoves the rest of his cookie into his mouth.

She lasts two seconds after he's swallowed before blurting out, "Okay, just tell me what the hell this is all about!"

"What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "What did you need to talk about?"

He sighs and wipes his hand over his jeans (which she makes a face at, because she _does_ care about cleanliness and sanitary habits, thank you very much). Then he clears his throat a little and looks at the decorative vase of flowers on the counter like it's the most fascinating thing in the world as he mumbles, "M'gann."

Artemis blinks. Okay, she wasn't really expecting that. "What about her? Are you guys having relationship problems or something?"

"Kind of the opposite, actually."

She's totally confused.

"So things are going smoothly for you two. But that's supposed to be a good thing, right?"

"It _is_," he insists, finally looking her in the eyes again. "She's happy about it. And I'm happy, too."

"Then why don't you sound like it? Or _look_ like it, for that matter?"

He pushes a hand through his hair, and she actually feels bad because he looks genuinely troubled by whatever it is. "M'gann wants to… Well, she didn't _say_ it to me or anything, but she's been hinting at…" He lets out a loud sigh. "She wants a premarital consummation of our relationship."

And he kind of mumbled that last part really softly and all at once, so she has to run it in her head once or twice more before it clicks into place.

_Oh_.

"Megan wants you two to have sex."

She doesn't know why she whispered it, but then Conner is clearly paranoid as he looks over his shoulder again even though it's just the two of them, and she supposes that's why.

"I've already been playing ignorant to her suggestions long enough," he says, turning back to her, "and I… I _want_ to, of course. It's just that I don't want to be bad at it or anything because I don't know what I'm doing. And when I was thinking of people to go to for help, you were my first and most logical choice."

And see, he's looking at her with that sort of lost puppy kind of expression that always, always gets to her, so she knows that she's going to have to help him.

She just has no idea _how_.

He seems to misread her expression, too, because he sighs and goes, "If you don't want to, it's okay. I know it's kind of uncomfortable and—"

"Of course I'll help you," she interrupts with a laugh, and it's adorable how he visibly relaxes. "I just need to figure out the details."

She tries thinking what one of the guys might've done. Probably shown him porn, which would make her want to smack them, but it's not the stupidest idea. It's safe to assume Conner's never had sex before—he's been with Megan practically since he was "born", even if that's a creepy-as-hell way to put it—and showing him porn would at least expose him to it. But even then, porn would only teach him so much and there's no way she's going to start looking for some and run the risk of someone finding out and thinking she's a creep.

And another problem with that is that sex is just one of those things you learn from experience, unless it's like, in your genetics to be really great at it. She wants to laugh at that thought, but then she thinks about Conner and his genetics and genomorphs, and _actually_…

"What do you know about sex?" And, okay, she probably shouldn't have just blurted it out like that, but whatever. He's a big boy and he'll just have to deal with it.

"Everything I know about it came from the information and images the genomorphs fed to me," he tells her, and she has to stifle a laugh at the thought. She wonders how the scientists at Cadmus justified feeding porn to a clone. He sighs. "Artemis."

"I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't laughing at you."

He just shakes his head. "I'm not ignorant about it, but I'm not sure if what I know is enough for M'gann."

"It doesn't have to be. I mean, this will be Megan's first time, too."

"But if it's her first time, shouldn't I try and make it as memorable as possible? I mean, I don't want it to be just okay and disappoint her or something."

Artemis laughs again and for a second Conner looks completely pissed, but then she explains, "I think all boyfriends should learn a thing or two from you. Maybe even Wally, but don't tell him I told you that." He chuckles. "And it's not like we were each other's firsts, but whatever. It's the thought that counts."

Conner furrows his eyebrows. "You two weren't each other's firsts?" She shakes her head. "But aren't you two—"

"He was my first time that meant anything significant," she explains. "But I lost my virginity the summer before sophomore year. That's a stupid story you can ask about another day, but the point is that people rarely have their first time with the person they end up spending their life with. Nowadays you lose it to a boyfriend or girlfriend or a one-night stand."

"I thought that it was an act of love?"

She smiles. His innocence is actually pretty cute. "It's supposed to be, and I'm not saying it's not like that anymore. For most people it still is. But everyone can have sex for different reasons and some reasons are obviously better than others."

"What was yours?"

"My reason was because it was my first time being drunk and my cold-hearted boyfriend at the time helped me learn that when I lose inhibition, I also lose clothing."

Conner looks at her like he doesn't know if she's being serious or not, and she just shrugs. She's still bitter over that night. It's not like she was under any impressions that she'd wait until she was married or something, but she at least thought it would be with a guy that genuinely cared for her and would make it somewhat special. And Cameron did care for her to a degree, but she highly doubts he was thinking of her needs when he flooded her body with alcohol and coaxed her into an upstairs bedroom of the house they were in.

Anyway.

"Look, Conner," she sighs, "I want to help, but I'm not really sure how. You're the one that has to go through the motions. I mean, I can probably predict what will work on Megan and tell you everything I know now, but it's not like I can coach you through _during_."

He sighs and puts his face in his hand. "Yeah, I kind of figured that. I just don't want to mess everything up. I at least want a clue, so we're both not stumbling through this."

She presses her lips together as she thinks. Okay, she only really has one way to go about this, but it's dangerously close to feeling wrong and…

Whatever. She'll make it work.

"Get up," she instructs, standing from her chair and not even bothering with their dishes as she starts for the hallway. When she doesn't hear him following her, she turns around and raises her eyebrows. "Do you want me to help you or not?" She sounds like a bitch, but he doesn't look offended and it actually gets him to stand up, so she doesn't really care.

She pulls her hair from its ponytail as she walks into her room and tells him to (carefully) move her nightstand and push the twin beds together. He just stares at her until she pretty much snaps at him again and he gets moving. He's being good at following orders right now so that'll make this easier.

He asks why he's doing this, though, as he's moving the furniture like she instructed, and she tells him, "You guys shouldn't have your first time on a twin-size."

He just grunts in response and pulls Jade's bed from against the wall, walks around it and continues pushing it towards hers until the two beds are lined up. She supposes she could've just gone into her mom's room because there's a king-sized mattress in there and the plan isn't really to have sex, but the concept of it kind of creeps her out.

She tosses her hair-tie onto the nightstand and runs her fingers through her hair, walking over to where he's standing next to the bed and looking lost.

"Okay," she starts, "So you probably want to begin with foreplay. You guys are really into making out, anyway, so it'll be a comfortable place for you two to transition." God, she sounds like some sort of instructional video. "If you want her to lay back and enjoy, though, then you're going to have to be the one that undresses the both of you."

He arches an eyebrow. "_While_ we're making out?"

"Yeah, that's usually how most people prefer it," she says with a laugh.

"Shouldn't I practice or something?"

She blinks. He looks completely serious, and she lets her eyes drift onto his lips for a quick second before looking away. "You want… I mean, you could if you feel like you need to but you'd have to settle for practicing on me." He looks at her like he's not sure what the problem is, and _fuck_, she really shouldn't find that as hot as she does. It's really dangerous.

She loves Wally, of course, and she's loyal to him, but… She can't really help it if her body reacts to how amazing Conner looks.

So she meets his eyes again and nods a little bit. "Okay. If you're okay with it, then just…"

He puts his hands on either sides of her face and kind of pauses for a few seconds, but when she thinks he's starting to realize that this may be wrong, he leans forward and presses their lips together and she makes this noise from the back of her throat.

He's an amazing kisser.

And she doesn't _mean_ to, but he nips at her a little and her mouth opens when she wants to let out this really small moan and he must take it as an invitation to push his tongue past her lips. _Fuck_, he's a _really_ amazing kisser, and when she steps forward and her front is pretty much against his, he makes this noise that goes right between her legs.

Shit. She needs to not get carried away here, so she pulls back and opens her eyes in time to see his open, too, and he kind of stares at her and doesn't let her move away.

"You need to be able to take off her clothes while you guys are making out," she says, even though it's pretty much the same thing she told him before.

He nods his head, though, and surprises her by pressing their lips together again. Then his hand drops from her face and slides along her skin until he's pushing her blazer off of her shoulder, and she pulls her arm out of the sleeve and wraps it around his neck as he pushes the other side off and lets her blazer fall to the floor. Her eyes are closed but she feels him sort of pause for a few seconds, and she pulls their lips apart and breathes, "Then you want to lay her down."

He nods again and then gives her a small push, enough to send her gently falling onto the mattress without really jostling her around.

"Take your shirt off first, and then take off hers," she tells him. And yeah, she's going to continue talking as if she's just instructing him with Megan and not as if he's going to continue carrying everything out like he's doing.

He peels off his shirt, drops it to the floor and sets one knee on the bed between her legs. Then he begins pushing her and she jolts in surprise when she feels him press his lips to her skin. He takes his time showering kisses on every inch of skin as he moves his lips upward with the hem of her tank.

Fuck. Either he must have thought it was a good idea on his own or those scientists really did feed him porn, because she doesn't remember telling him to do that.

Then her tank is completely off and he kisses her lips again and they get distracted again. His hand falls absently over her hip, though, and she breaks their kiss. "You should take off her skirt before taking off her bra," she instructs. "If you want, you can take her panties off with her skirt or you can do it later. But if you take them off now, you should still be kissing her as a distraction or else she'll have time to feel embarrassed."

The way he smiles tells her that he probably agrees with prediction, which he honestly should. When his hands undo the button and tugs her zipper down, she adds, "Megan usually wears skirts, so the zipper will probably be off to the side instead of in the middle like mine." He nods and then hooks his thumbs underneath the waistbands, pulling them off.

And _shit_, she totally gasps as his calloused hands run down her skin as pushes her jeans and panties down. To be honest, she wasn't sure if he would actually do it because making out is one thing but _this_…

She's pretty sure this is whole new level of being wrong.

His eyes travel up and sort of pause between her legs, and she knows she's totally wet. She closes her eyes to try and concentrate, but she can't shake the fact that him looking at her totally turns her on and now that her eyes are closed, it's as if all of her senses have become heightened.

"Take off your pants first," she blurts out, needing a distraction, but when she hears him begin to unbuckle she adds, "But leave your boxers on."

She waits until she hears his belt and jeans fall to the floor before opening her eyes again, but this time he's staring right back at her and she forgets what she wanted to tell him to do next. He puts his hands against the bed and sort of leans over her and she stumbles out, "M… _her_ bra. You'll want to take off her bra."

He either misses her almost slip-up or ignores it, since he does what he's told, reaches around her and begins fumbling with the clasp. He's having trouble, which she kind of expected, so she smiles and pushes his hand away and says, "I'll tell Megan to wear one that clasps in the front. They're easier," as she reaches behind and snaps it open for him.

She half-expected him to look a little embarrassed or something, but he just chuckles a little and looks adorably relieved. Then he's pulling her bra completely off and the way his eyes fall on her chest makes her sort of clench her muscles down there. It does nothing to help the throbbing, but she just hates how easily turned on she is by the way he looks at her, as if he were trying to study her body and memorize everything.

Then he sort of waits for her to tell him what to do next, and she shouldn't love his obedience as much as she does. She can't help it, though, because she's always really liked being in charge. Obviously she's not always in charge, especially when it comes to Wally, but it's not like she minds letting him have his way or both of them compromising, either.

But the fact is that she's always enjoyed calling the shots and right now Conner's listening to everything she tells him without questioning. Obviously she's going to react to that.

She brings her hand up and cups one of her breasts. "You want to use your lips and tongue here a little bit before switching to the other one. Some women like it when you leave little bites, but I'm not sure if Megan will. Just study her reactions so you know what her weaknesses are and then you can exploit them."

(Yeah, she's kind of quoting one of Black Canary's hand-to-hand combat lessons, but whatever. It'll be easier for him to understand if she uses concepts he's comfortable with.)

She's about to pull her hand off when she remembers something, and she sort of bites on her tongue a little to keep from moaning as she takes her nipple between her thumb and index finger. "Pay attention to this."

He nods and pulls her hand off of her, and she feels her breasts harden when he lowers his mouth and pauses and his warm breath rolls over her skin. Then he slides his warm tongue along the underside of her mound before pressing a wet kiss there, and her eyes flutter closed as her head falls back onto the bed. He's paying as much attention to her breast as he did to her lips when they started this thing and if she were thinking enough back then, she should've predicted he would've been amazing at this part, too.

He nibbles on her skin a little and her lips part, except she didn't realize that she'd moaned until he actually bites her and she moans louder. _Fuck_, she didn't expect that after she'd said that Megan probably wouldn't like biting. He does it again as his other hand absently falls over her other breast and squeezes tentatively like she was doing to herself when she showed him, and she's glad as hell he figured that part on his own, too.

Then he flattens his tongue against her nipple as he rolls her other between his fingers, and she knows he did it accidentally because she arches off of the bed and he pauses in surprise. She's about to whine at him to keep going when he does it again, and then circles his tongue around her nipple as he rolls her other nipple a little harder.

"_Conner_," she moans, and then punctuates herself with a gasp when he gives another small bite the same time he squeezes her other breast again.

He pulls his mouth off of her and she has to bite down on her lower lip hard enough to think she draws blood to keep from whimpering. Wally usually drags his tongue between the dip of her breasts when he switches off, but since it's both Conner and Megan's first times, it probably won't matter much. Then he begins licking and biting and kissing her breast while kneading the other in his hand again, rolling one nipple between his fingers as he swirls his tongue around the other, and she's not caring much about his slip-up, either.

And she's not exactly sure how it happened, but Conner shifts his knee on the bed and it ends up brushing against her soaking center, and she kind of lets out this embarrassing squeal of surprise at the contact.

"Conner," she breathes, pushing at his shoulder, "Conner, go between my legs."

She has no idea if he skims his lips against her skin on the way down on accident or on purpose, but she's so wet right now that she doesn't really care.

She hears his breathing become staggered, almost as much as hers, and so as he settles between her legs she can feel warm breath rolling over her in uneven bursts and it's driving her crazy. "What do I do?" he asks, and for a second, she's totally pissed at him before she remembers that this isn't Wally and Conner's not just playing ignorant to work her up.

"Use your tongue," she gets out as she slides her hand down. He exhales, maybe in anticipation, but it just blows all of this warm air against her center and she squeezes her already closed eyes tighter as her leg twitches in response.

He flattens his tongue against her folds, and she lets out this cry. She's so worked up that if he'd done that to her clit one or two times, she would've come instantly. He strokes his tongue deliberately along her folds and flicks up so that the tip of his tongue just barely grazes her clit when he does it, and she really is convinced that the scientists implanted porn into his head, because he's doing a really good job at teasing her just right and she didn't tell him anything herself so he must've gotten it from somewhere.

He swirls his tongue around her clit once, very slowly, and she shifts her hips up against his mouth. Then he slides his tongue back down and pushes it into her opening, and her entire body shudders. He pulls it back out and thrusts back in, a little faster than last time, and her fingers slip into his hair as he continues to do it again and again.

Then as he's thrusting his tongue back in, his thumb brushes against her clit and she'd be embarrassed by how loud she moans if she wasn't _so close_.

He repeats this twice more, and then drags his tongue along her folds again as his thumb brushes over her bundle of nerves and applies pressure as he presses down on it and she kind of screams as she comes, her body arching off of the bed as she squeezes her eyes so tightly she starts seeing stars.

She feels the bed shift, and when she opens her eyes, he's leaning over her again and she feels him accidentally brush against her center again. _Fuck_, he's _hard_.

She pushes his boxers down with her heels and swallows hard when she sees him, and he pulls back a bit to pull his boxers entirely off and throw them aside. "You may have to do that part on your own," she admits. "I don't know if she'd know to do that."

He chuckles faintly, and she can tell he's struggling or something to try and hold back, which makes her feel really bad considering how hard she just got off two seconds ago.

She reaches between them and wraps her fingers around him lightly, and he completely tenses and grunts. "You should take your time entering her, because there's usually a little pain with it and you just can't avoid that. And when you're entirely in, give her time to adjust." He nods, and then lets out this hiss as she tightens her grip around him.

And honestly, she was going to just push him onto his back and finish him off, because it'd be just _cruel_ to leave him like this.

But her mind is still pretty numb from her orgasm and she isn't really thinking much when he pulled her hand away from him, not until his head is pushing into her and her entire body spasms again because she's still really sensitive.

She's not really sure what she would've told him, exactly—probably that he should let her finish him off with her hand so that he could save his first time for Megan—but he pushes further in and it comes out as, "Con_ner!_" and then just turns into gasps as he sinks slowly into her. It's probably because she just told him to take his time because Megan's a virgin, but obviously he's applying it to her now and feeling her sensitive muscles rub against his hard-on as he pushes in really, really slowly makes her feel like coming again.

Her voice lets out a shaky moan that turns loud at the end when he gives a final push and he's hard and completely filling her.

Then he starts pulling out and she's shuddering and grasping his arms and digging her fingers into his muscles as he thrusts back in and repeats this, rolling his hips against her slowly at first. He feels _so good_ and she spreads her legs out wider and feels her muscles clench around him tighter, and he groans in response and snaps his hips.

She rolls upward against him to take him even deeper and when he grazes her g-spot, she swears she draws blood as she grips his biceps. And he really paid attention earlier when she told him to study to reactions, because he angles his hips the same way and reaches her spot again, and again and again, and then she's just gasping and as he continues to hit it. She's surprised she hasn't come again considering how sensitive she is to everything.

And then he thrusts into her particularly hard and she _moans_ out, "_Fuck_," and he totally takes that as an invitation to increase his rhythm and thrust into her a bit rougher. She can tell he's close, too, and the only thing that would make this even better was if his fingers were working on her clit.

(But that would make her come instantly, and right now, she doesn't want that. She'll save that lesson for next time. _God_, she hopes there are next times.)

Then he grinds his hip down on her and she yells, "_Conner!_" as she comes loudly again, shaking more violently than before.

And she knows her muscles clench tighter than ever around him as she orgasms, and her body is still rocking against him as she pushes weakly at his hip because her voice is failing her and she's trying to get him to pull out. They cut it really close too, because he's coming as soon as he pulls out and fuck, she needs to remind him about the condom later.

They're both sweating and breathing really heavily, and he's propped up on his forearms and hovering just above her and his body heat against hers makes her feel like she was on fire and someone just threw more gasoline over her.

"Conner," she laughs breathily, because she can tell his strength is about to give in and she'd rather not be crushed beneath him when his arms give out. "Conner."

He grunts in response, and she has to push at his shoulder before he rolls onto his back beside her, and great, now she's cold. "Artemis," he says, and she rolls her head to look at him. He's staring at the ceiling and she barely hears him when he asks, "Was it good?"

Her first instinct is to laugh, because she would think that her two hard orgasms should be enough of an answer. But stops before she does and says, "Yeah," and he looks away from the ceiling and meets her eyes. She turns onto her side and props her head up on her elbow and grins. "You were amazing."

And the _smile_ he gives her is totally adorable, even though it feels weird to call it that considering what they just did, but whatever.

"Good," he says, and this time she does laugh as her eyes drift to the clock, checking to make sure her mom isn't supposed to be home soon. Then he adds, "Now I know I can come to you for help," and _fuck_, she looks at him and doesn't know how she can throb between her legs and feel so wet again considering she just came, twice.

Oh, whatever. She likes teaching him and they have another hour alone for her to work with.


End file.
